Naruto Teinseigon (Rewritten)
by Hinatalover204696
Summary: Being rewritten and yes I've finally got the time to work and update the story for my own personal use. Prologue is to explain the Uchiha clans standing in the village and the rest you will just have to read to find out.
1. Prologue (07-08 23:41:22)

I Do not own the show Naruto and frankly id of never let it get as stupid as it did. Hope you like my rewritten work so enjoy and please review.

XXX

Itachi allowed a small bit of chakra to leak to his fathers neck.Two needles would feed the fools internal body with highly flammable chakra and the council would be dead by morning when the meeting he expected would be through. He felt remorse the man in front of him was his own blood but he would never disobey a direct order or fail in keeping the peace for Konoha, that was his nindo.

XXX (Uchiha Council Headquarters)

(Seven hours later)

XXX:12:00

Itachi was on a mission and hed be damned if he allowed himself to lose Sasuke in the blood bath that was about to begin. People tried stopping him always seeing him as their greatest accomplishment as he traveled past drunken dead beat fathers who were too lazy or not home taking care of their sons, women drinking beside kids who looked miserable with bruises as they were dragged along to find their fathers passed him by and he again was reminded of how this might be a benefit in the future of his clan and he hoped for the future for himself.

Sasuke sat by the water hand in the Dragon sign, he was doubled over sweating lips dry and cracked but he did not allow his tiredness to stop him. Once again he stood and with all his strength mustered the chakra and controlled the steady supply of fire forward until he shot a huge fireball into the small pond, only when the heat had reach far enough to be too much to resist he stopped the jutsu sitting back down and grinning.

"Well done Little brother"

"Hey bro";Said Sasuke as he turned and saw the darkest look inside of his brothers eyes. They were sad but had seemingly hardened aswell.

"Sasuke please forgive me" Itachi as much as it killed him he'd never allow his brother to be a pawn of the Uzunagi. He pressed both fingertips to his brothers forehead and tapped him there, his brother for a moment looked irratated then it was over as he lost all the strength in his legs and fell over into the water.

XXX(Uchiha Council)

The council had agreed to his plan of action, it was a formaility really since his men already had their missions and were on the move to the gates to tear the leaf apart.

Fugaku lit a cigarette grinning-BOOM the building became a fireball seemingly sucking inwards before exploding outward warping those close enough to see his self combustion.

XXX(Uchiha Compound)

Night is the time of the assassin.

So many Uchiha actually never lived to become ninja. Sure tons would agree they had the finest clothes and foods but that was only because so many not needing money honestly were tradesman and were smiths or builders, and only the best would unlock their Sharingons and be trained to enter the ninja police force.

Itachi and his own squad of anbu were there to wipe them off the face of the earth. With the panic of the council exploding chaos reigned until all 25 Anbu under Itachi silenced them one by one. Mass mayhem brokeout and the seemingly full houses and village were burned to the ground before the morning light hit the small uchiha compound. His best friend Obito came out of a shadow to his left smoking a pipe both eyes closed as knowingly their mission had been accomplished with no casualties on both sides.

Merchants were waking up happy, drunk fathers now taught their sons the mastery of the drunken monkey fist or whatever clan style of martial art they specified in and everybody knew the love of their previous capital and would die to protect their home, just like Itachi and his lifelong friend would of wanted. The world was changed from this little twist of fate...


	2. Chapter 1

Assume Sakura comes later besides that nope I do do not own Naruto and this is just a good fanfic for my readers. Please like and review.

XX(Konoha Red-light District )XX

Itachi drank from a glass of whiskey his fourth Glass since coming to this bar he found years ago as a small child with his girlfriend Jasmine, he'd be lieing if he didn't consider this a date and like every get together he escorted the girl home taking the back alleys to save her honor of being seen drunk this late at night. He'd had enough time for his senses to be keen enough to pick which ways led where and he knew nobody would see them cause he might have lost his sight but his hearing more than made up for it.

XX(Next morning)XX

Sarutobi eyed the next generation of students as they trained within the training academy deep below the hokage monument.

There was only one classroom but what they taught showed what kind of ninja the genin would become, 17 were under intensive training while four were under a floating Ebisu who was having them learn infiltration lessons while also learning to multi-task by having a chakra Leaf float in their lap.. Saratobi felt some regret that they were being taught this way but the life of a ninja was worse than a few basic exercises and if anybody could drill these lessons into the young kids it was Ebisu as he lowered to the ground to give some personal instructions on the technique then rose back up to continue his lessons.

Hakuto a elderly kunoichi from the Village hidden in the Sand was busy with paperwork. She was also Danzos first and only wife so she didn't feel fear when Saratobi sent her a glare when he entered her office. It reeked of snakes, they lined the walls of paintings and posters and his hatred of them made him despise every meeting but he wanted to know which of the genin would be chosen to become a leader of Shinobi instead of a common foot soldier.

"Hello Hokage Sama, this year we have four promising young kin". She all but hissed out not liking he was gonna take her favorites as he usually did and they'd break into the same conversation they always did.

Sarutobi eyed a folder she placed in his hands without moving an inch from her chair while stating "Honestly Hokuto ever since we closed the academy in the city and opened this one not only have we been able to keep the civilian Council out of Shinobi business but also the last two years have produced very powerful chunin who I don't doubt will become Jounin".

Saratobi eyed the folder groaning internally at the paperwork but soon found he and her having fun making the teams. Apparently she had alot of hope in this group of Shinobi and he didn't deny the schools methods were effective.

XX(Konoha Tower: Two hours later)XX

Each jounin leader showed up to get Their contracts and sign off for their teams to begin doing missions. The regular difficulty for a mission was D-S Rank and they chose carefully since they knew their new genin would have it rough integrating into Shinobi life. Kakashi eyed his never one for liking lower ranked missions decided on an A rank to start off with, Saratobi was curious about his choice but didn't say anything since after this the fate of the mission rested on his and his teams abilities.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto but sure wish I did. This is my first time writing and I hope you like it I put alot of thought into what it is I've written.

XX(Hotsun Village: Rice Country)XX

Naruto knew it was silly but he felt comfortable in his Shinobi gear so long as he had orange on it, that's why he wore an orange sash around his waist along with the regular black ninja gear. He and his three teammates watched from a small inn as a group of local bandits returned to the hotel after a day of harassing the local shop owners. A middle aged man in a suit was with them their fence who was there to appraise what it was they had stolen and would pay them what he deemed was worth the trouble of selling it all over again.

Hinata entered silently through the upstairs bathroom and hid in the tub, Naruto took the door and Shino waited with Kakashi outside the hotel rooms ledge none of them daring to make a sound.

Hinata liked that the bandits although drunk didn't seem to be giving the businessman a hard time. Her byakugon active she was kinda nervous cause if the deal went wrong she and them would be forced to make their first kills possibly any minute now.

XX(Inside Hotel Room 102)XX

Dosu couldn't believe his luck with the men in front of him. Their leader and him had been going over numbers and he seemed to not be against any of the purchases he was making. Right now the two were debating on one item which was a gold bracelet he'd taken from the caravan they raised outside the city. Basically the item was in good condition but it was too hot to sell soon the pair were throwing numbers back and forth trying to figure some middle ground.

Kakashi did not like yelling but a reassurance from Hinatas radio told him the two were still sitting and it was just them discussing business, when a bandit in the kitchen began loading a crossbow she started eyeing them a little bit more closely.

back to them him and his friends had been in that room for almost an hour and he honestly didn't much caring for the fence who kept trying to tell him what exactly the bracelets real value was worth. He'd been doing this for awhile and knew the bracelet was worth more than a couple ryo but the man kept reassuring him that the highest he would go is a 1000. Well he'd had enough talk and wanted this to be done with...

Kakashi decided to hide inside where the man in the kitchen was while Naruto got several references from Hinata after they started seeing him and his gang get the money and start filing out of the room. Naruto hid above the doors covered in his signature blanket that resembled the wall he was next to.

The shop owner let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as the ninjas entered through various places, with this deal he was going to make a fortune especially given the bracelet he was appraising.

Kakashi narrowed his eye on the little man who wouldn't bother meeting any of them eye to eye, when he was satisfied with what he had he put all of it in a merchants bag with a storage seal inside and they got started on the road. Not far from the city the four stopped to eye the road ahead where lines had been carved into the ground, Kakashi could tell it was very high level fuinjutsu but couldn't seem to figure who'd use it to block the road. A ninja in a brown version of their own uniform wearing the suna headband made the Ram sign and apologized for the interruption to their own escort mission and told them it was safe to move on ahead.

Naruto wanted to voice his disagreement but Kakashi could see the nervousness in the older man's eyes and figured if it wasn't a trap the man's real target was coming soon.

"Naruto were moving along, Shino diamond formation." Kakashi walked ahead of them just to be sure but the seal never turned back on and they were over the next side of the cliff before they heard a buzz and looking back Naruto saw something he'd never forget.

Hashiro hated these solo C Rank missions especially these kinds but it was for the good of the village and direct orders. A young redhead appeared accompanied by a smiling blonde man/women his uncle/aunt whatever.

Gaara felt it before the blast went off the shift in the earth as it imploded launching him high into the sky like a missle while his girly uncle didn't have any protection at all and was smashed into paste.

Naruto watched as a kid was seemingly thrown aimless towards them of all places and when he landed he looked dead no left arm anymore.

The ninja came found the arm and left with it as proof Gaara was dead, the tremor would be felt soon and he'd be executed if he did not run while he could.

Naruto felt no attachment for the kid he was seeing who wasn't even a year older than him, something turned on inside Naruto and he felt pain as a red light filled his eyes. Hands appeared although to be honest he couldn't see them but he could see something was being flushed out of the kid, like a puppet he saw and controlled the boys chakra network as he forced the boy to stand and the shinigami himself was chased off while he supplied the kid with several lifetimes worth of spiritual energy demanding he return and in the back of his mind to be bonded to him forever.

Kakashi at first allowed Naruto to see th3 body because he was gonna let him realize death was just another part of Shinobi life. Now he was watching as Naruto seemingly lost control and was pouring his own chakra into the boy and what was shocking him the most was it was beginning to work the kids eyes glowing and his body beginning to twitch. Naruto whisker marks grew as he grew claws and Naruto helped the kid calm down as he was brought back to the world of the living breathing in lungfulls of air.

Naruto didn't know what to do so he began calling for his friends to help him stop the kids bleeding only for sand to stop them before they could touch the poor kid.

"Nooo GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Gaaras sand began to cover his wounds and he crawled backwards away from the trio until a punch from Naruto knocked out of his ravings.

"Calm down kid Jesus, guys is there anything you have that can help him he said looking at Kakashi and Hinata who were in shock til Kakashi quickly handed him a roll of bandages.

"Who would try and kill a kid mouthed a confused Shino looking back at the spot where the brown ninja had made off with his arm."

Several villagers and the local police of the village arrived, they settled an accusing stare at the ninja Kakashi who flipped them off and grabbing Naruto by the back of his shirt ran telling them it was time to leave.

(Outside Marshlands of Kayo Rice Country)

The business man had never ran so hard in his life he checked as he climbed off the blonde ninja.

Earlier Kakashi had decided since it was Narutos fault it was his responsibility to carry the scared man who hadn't been able to keep up with their fast pace, the blonde hadn't had time to think as the man kept cussing about his dumb luck he was in this. The group allowed him to head into town stating he'd be alright from here while Kakashi ordered the group to take a break.

Kakashi couldn't believe what it was he felt next to Naruto it was unbelievable not to mention the boys eyes now glowed blue and he even was able to carry the man this far a distance was shocking, he figured Naruto would of passed out but that kids stamina held up the entire run here. Not to mention now his nails had turned into claws just what was it he did.

[Back with the group]

Naruto was having a tough time understanding what it was he was seeing he could literally see 360 degrees around his entire body.

"Narutokun www-hat exactly is going on and what is up with your eyes. " Hinata asked timidly very shocked herself. She was honestly glad for the break so they could figure out what happened to him.

"You have a dojutsu; said Shino back to his emotionless facade as he stood beside the blonde giving him a smile although he couldn't see it cause of the trench coat he always wore."

" I don't know I can see everything now and it's like it has no off switch". Said the depressed blonde as he hugged Hinata who was the closest one to him. Do I even need to tell you she turned as red as a tomato.

Kakashi came back to see them all together he was glad he took this C Rank otherwise they'd be mowing lawns instead of learning Naruto had a powerful new dojutsu.

"Shino is correct it is a Dojutsu and nothing to feel bad about in fact it was able to save a young man today in the village they treat kids like you like treasures like the Uchiha or Aburames or lady Hinata has one from the Hyuuga clan"; Said Kakashi joining the group and ruffling the kids hair.

Hinata activated her byakugon and Shino opened his coat to show the bugs crawling around his body before closing it his face pink like he'd just flashed them.

"I might be wrong but how do they live inside you without hurting you they don't seem to be crawling around but not eating your insides"; stated Naruto looking closely at Shino who was just as shocked as the rest of them.

Kakashi eyes widened and he asked Naruto if he could see how many fingers he was holding up. 2 Fingers in the peace sign

Naruto wasn't facing him when he responded two and asked if Hinata was okay whose mouth seemed to hit the ground in shock.

The group didn't know what to say so they packed up their things for the night and in the morning they treated him the same and didn't bring it back up the entire trip home although Kakashi had him beside him as his 360 vision allowed him to see in every direction.

XX(Konoha Hokage Tower)XX

Saratobi didn't know what to make of the mission report. it had been a success but at the verbal report from Kakashi he no longer was calm as he was being told Naruto had brought a kid back to life with a power Kakashi was describing as being similar to the byakugon.

"Naruto is this true? Saratobi asked both excited and nervous both at the same time."

"Every word of it Jiji believe it; Naruto said smiling."

"Anbu inform the council we need a meeting and...

Team 3 consisting of might Gai, Sasuke, a stone faced Sai and an irritated Ino entered so the three of them left after being dismissed by Saratobi.


	4. Chapter 3

I sure wish I knew the pric3 to buy Naruto bet it would be in the millions or thousands. I'd like to get together with the people who write fan fiction and let them and me come up with some badass alternate movies maybe see what his life would of been like if it had gone differently.

Anyways hope y'all enjoy and no I do not own shit.

(Uchiha Compound)

Fugaku Uchiha sat with his son after a long day of training. Itachi was not far off with his girlfriend Jasmine who was using her bloodline to copy his movements using the Sharingon, Fugaku and Sasuke had been on the receiving end of her training no ninjutsu allowed although Sasuke had managed to trap the poor girl while she was distracted using his reflexes to get inside her guard. He honestly didn't know what had happened to Itachi everytime he tried talking to him he would tell him that it was better if they never found out what it was and to drop it, When Sasuke was about to drop kick Jasmine Itachi was there to redirect his attack.

When he asked why he got in the way he told Sasuke it was because she's the only real Uchiha and nobody will ever hurt her. Sasuke grunted in an effort to keep attacking but his brothers grip was like iron. Only when Sasuke calmed down did he let him go, Jasmine was a little frustrated since the kid was good at practicing with but her friend always seemed to get in between the two before they could get serious. She'd just give him a earful later over dinner later the hokage was sending her out on a mission anyways tommorow.

(Council Chambers)

Usually Saratobi would entrust their safety to his Anbu but given the bias against Naruto he was counting on the Uchihas undieing loyaly and the clan heads own way of keeping the public from knowing what was going on to keep this confidential.

Hiashi representing the Hyuuga clan stood and began addressing the questioning looks for why they were there.

"It has been a long time since we have discovered a bloodline that branched out from the clan. it seems that the Uzumaki have some relation to the original Byakugon users in that 1% were born and killed for being chakra tracers or byakugon tracers as we called it and 0.005% of those tracers were born with Tenseigon this dojutsu currently is related to Naruto Uzumaki who we all know is not affiliated with the clan"; Said Hiashi looking down at the ground in shame at what he found out his original family members did killing off such a powerful bloodline.

Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and the Uchiha clan all stared shocked at him before they began to throw accusations at the man throwing killing intent at him.

"That is ENOUGH; growled Saratobi".

An irritated Hana Inuzuka raced at the man but never got past Shukakus shadow who walked backwards to his seat forcing her back into her seat.

"After enslaving your entire clan now we find this out" Hana announced angrily but the gaze of Saratobi stopped her~damn he was scary~She crossed her arms and decided to hear him out.

Hiashi rose his head and showing a contract to Saratobi said;"These are actually very high clan secrets I'm sharing with you all I believe that with our help he will be able to do much more than raise the dead but there is a high price he said locking his fingers together, I believe he should be placed within my main house and given my daughters hand in marriage when they reach the legal age" he said looking at of the councel members his posture rigid waiting for any objections.

"...His plan might work said hamura smiling."

Kurenai decided to put her foot in saying Hinata has had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki for a long time, with this the two could finally be together.

Saratobi smiled liking it as the other clan heads began to nod their approval even Hana seem to like the terms; "Alright Hiashi in exchange for your clans status and support in teaching him your clan techniques he will marry your daughter do you have a date in mind?"

Hiashi nodded and showed him some forms. Kakashi was the only one there who didn't speak up but he agreed with it as with Kurenai he'd noticed how Hinata would look at her teamate even if he was too dense to notice.

XX(Konoha market district)

Naruto was with his teammate Shino. He and him had both cashed their contracts and we're now looking at new clothes and weapons. Shino had disappeared to the weapons while Naruto eyed a pair of black pants with a armless vest with a orange line going down the side with pockets for his Kunai and shuriken going along the back and front criss crossing. He bought his clothes and a new sword before parting ways with Shino and heading home. He stopped when he noticed one Hyuuga with a bad aura around him slowly the boy followed him til he saw him pair with a girl with buns in her hair. His shade of chakra lightened tho remained angry.

(Neji)

Neji couldn't believe somebody outside the clan had a more powerful dojutsu of the byakugon. He was sure the clan would kill whoever this was.

Neji was thinking this when he saw Naruto watching them behind him, he turned his byakugon on and was surprised by the literal aura he gave off and the way his eyes shined. The boy began approaching him and his teamate when he decided to turn around and leave only for him to hide in some bushes and to watch them.

Neji knew it was odd but he decided to drop it he had more things to worry about as Tenten tried for a sneak attack using a large club while he was distracted. He moved her body to the right and kicked away her weapon until she got out a ninjato and began swinging.

Although she had good skill it didn't keep him from moving out of the way of her attacks til he saw an opening and...Rock Lee attacked him from his blind spot although he didn't see the boy and doubted he knew it since as soon as Lee came with a flying downward kick he easily turned so she was the one he was aiming for. He quickly shut down the tenketsu in his leg and pressed his palm to her stomach sending her flying a couple feet.

(Naruto)

He was not used to watching fights so watching Neji beat his opponent so easily got him excited especially when he noticed the boy could shut down an opponents chakra which looked like it hurt. Looked like it hurt Pretty Badly. He left his hiding place and got back to the village. Took him a bit but the walk was worth it as he spotted Icharuka's.

[Twenty minutes later]

He let loose a large belch as he got done with his eighth bowl of ramen.

Teuchi and his daughter laughed at the shocked faces of a Uchiha couple sitting right by him who joined their smiling grins as he ordered another bowl.

The couple left and he decided to enjoy his meal while he could.


End file.
